


La paz de Akaashi

by maaikuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Sad, se pueden creer que no se me ocurren más tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaikuto/pseuds/maaikuto
Summary: Akaashi no siente el frío y tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el novio de su madre le dijo que vendría a recogerle. Pero durante su espera, conoce a Bokuto.Su primer y último amigo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Akaashi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	La paz de Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Si están leyendo esto significa que no soy tan estúpida y logré manejar AO3, jaskakja. Wattpad me acostumbró a dejar notas al final, así que ¡habrá más abajo! Ojalá disfruten de la lectura ♡

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**.**

_Eres un alma que se mezcla con la multitud, con un sonido que solo yo soy capaz de oír_

**.**

Un copo de nieve cae con la delicadeza de una caricia sobre su mano y Akaashi alza su mirada hacia el cielo teñido de gris desde donde comienza a descender la nieve, salpicando su pálido rostro y perdiéndose entre su cabello alborotado. Cierra durante unos segundos sus ojos, esperando percibir el frío helado sobre su piel.

Pero _no_ lo hace. No siente la nieve ni el frío ni la brisa que mece su cabello ni la piel sintética del señor búho (el peluche que ha traído con él y que no ha soltado en ningún momento) que cosquillea su mano.

Algo molesto, abre sus ojos y el suspiro se le escapa por la boca. No sabe exactamente desde cuándo, porque ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pero se sigue preguntando el _por qué_. Ha visto a niños abrigados hasta las cejas, ha escuchado a adultos quejándose del invierno y a ancianos recomendándose cremas para la piel resecada por el frío. Pero Keiji, ataviado únicamente con su sudadera favorita y unos pantalones de mezclilla, siente su cuerpo impávido, como si estuviera porque debe de estar, como una cáscara fría y hueca.

Levanta sus piernas, que cuelgan del banco de madera donde está sentado, y se abraza a ellas, con el señor búho de por medio, encogiéndose como un cachorro abandonando que desespera por encontrar calor y protección. Sus ojos recorren el parque (abierto de nuevo tras haber estado precintado desde hace un par de días por una razón que no sabe) topándose con los niños que corretean cerca desde hace un par de horas, jugando con la nieve. Antes han pasado por delante de él, incluso rodearon el banco gritando y persiguiéndose, pero sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia.

Y Akaashi cree que es por _su_ culpa. El novio de su madre siempre se lo dijo, que tiene una expresión tan impasible y es tan callado y correcto que es normal que apenas tuviera amigos. Nadie querría a alguien como él cerca. 

El pequeño parpadea cuando su vista se nubla y frota uno de sus ojos, sorbiendo por la nariz. Siente muchas ganas de llorar y _dolor_ en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera agarrando su corazón con una fuerza descomunal. Quiere un abrazo de mamá. Quiere que ella regrese, que le acaricie el pelo, que le bese la sien y le diga que _está bien_ , que es hora de regresar a casa donde le espera una bandeja repleta de onigiris y un zumo de naranja.

Quiere volver a casa.

— ¿Estás bien?

Keiji se tensa cuando escucha una voz infantil y enseguida alza su cabeza, abrazándose con más fuerza a su peluche. De pie, delante de él, con las mejillas arreboladas por las bajas temperaturas, un niño de no más de 10 años le observa curioso con esos enormes y saltones ojos ambarinos que le recuerdan durante un instante al señor búho. Lleva un gorro de papel en forma de barco que cubre parcialmente su cabello, del color de la plata y el toque negro del carbón; alrededor de su cuello cuelga una bufanda amarilla y un abrigo acolchado negro le cubre hasta la cintura.

Akaashi parpadea, desviando la mirada hacia los costados.

— Me... ¿hablas a mí? —Pregunta con suavidad, señalándose.

El chico ladea un poco su cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras entrelaza sus manos tras su espalda.

— ¡Claro! Eres el único sentado en el banco. —Keiji traga saliva, nervioso porque es la primera vez en muchos días que alguien le dirige la palabra—. Tienes mala cara y parecía que estabas llorando. ¿Te duele la barriguita? Yo también pongo mala cara y quiero llorar cuando me duele, ¡pero luego mamá me trae el jarabe de fresa y se me pasa! —Amplía su sonrisa, mostrando el hueco que ha dejado su colmillo izquierdo desde hace dos días, cuando su papá se lo quitó con la excusa de que quería comprobar cuánto se movía.

— No... no me duele nada.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estabas triste? —Inquiere, balanceándose sobre sus talones. Akaashi no sabe qué responder, la timidez se adueña de su ser y es que ese chico tiene _algo_ , un aura o lo que sea, que le está atrapando de alguna manera. A pesar de lo cohibido que está, siente que puede confiarle la vida, que todos sus secretos están a salvo con él—. ¿Es por el frío? —Continúa hablando—. Si mamá te viera vestido así seguro que te regañaría y diría que no hay que _subastar_ el inviern... No, espera —se interrumpe a sí mismo, entrecerrando sus ojos y arrugando su nariz, confuso—, no era esa palabra. ¿Era _subemar_? ¿ _Suestar_? ¿ _Subtimar_?

Keiji frunce un poco el ceño.

— ¿Subestimar?

— ¡Eso es! ¡ _Substimar_! —Los ojos de Bokuto relucen y su sonrisa vuelve a brillar con la energía de mil soles—. ¡Eres muy listo! —Las mejillas de Akaashi se sonrojan avergonzadas por el cumplido y desvía la mirada, murmurando con suavidad un _muchas gracias_ —. Toma. Si no te abrigas bien vas a ponerte malito. —Y seguido a sus palabras, el niño de ojos saltones se quita la bufanda con algo de torpeza y con toda la confianza del mundo, rompe distancias y le coloca la prenda alrededor de su cuello.

Akaashi agranda sus ojos como platos y, agarrando con un poco más de fuerza el peluche, vuelve a alzar la mirada, chocando con la de él.

No siente el frío ni la nieve que continúa cayendo ni la brisa, pero _sí_ siente la calidez de esa bufanda y el aroma a chocolate caliente que desprende.

— Mi nombre es Kotaro y lo que va después de mi nombre, Bokuto. —Continúa hablando, tomando asiendo a su lado, presentándose de esa manera tan única porque siempre olvida si va primero el nombre o el apellido. Sus piernas también cuelgan del banco y las balancea, risueño—. ¿Y tú?

— ... Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji. —Se presenta también.

— ¡Qué apellido más genial tienes, Akashi!

— Es Aka-a-shi.

— ¿Y a ti también te gustan los búhos? —Continúa parloteando, señalando el peluche que sostiene entre sus bracitos.

— S-sí, es mi animal favorito. —Responde, y en su voz se cuela la emoción que impregna también su mirada.

Es la primera vez que alguien se interesa en sus gustos.

— ¡El mío igual! —Exclama Bokuto, entrecerrando sus ojos al extender su sonrisa—. ¡Mira, Akaaashi! —Baja la cremallera de su abrigo y la abre, mostrando con orgullo su sudadera, estampada con multitud de búhos animados que sonríen en diferentes poses—. ¿¡Viste qué genial es?! ¿¡Viste?! —Pregunta inquieto y Akaashi, mirando embelesado la prenda, asiente con la cabeza.

— E-es muy bonita... Bokuto-san.

— ¿¡Verdad?! ¡Se parece a tu búho! —Vuelve a reír—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Keiji respira profundo y baja la mirada hacia el peluche. Lo acaricia con los pulgares, todavía siendo incapaz de notar la textura suave que recuerda. El señor búho tiene un pelaje del color crema, menos en la barriguita y parte de su cabeza, que están teñidas de blanco. Su pico es oscuro, sus largas y peludas cejas sobresalen a cada lado y sus ojos son grandes y amarillentos, justo como los de Kotaro. Tiene unas alas cortitas, pero a Akaashi le parecen tiernas.

— Fue... un regalo de mi mamá. —Pronuncia casi en susurros. El recuerdo está difuminado, pero reconoce bien esas manos que le entregan la caja y esa melódica voz impregnada de cariño diciendo _feliz sexto cumpleaños, mi niño_.

Bokuto observa algo preocupado cómo la expresión de Akaashi cambia al hablar de su mamá. Todavía es demasiado pequeño para poder intuir el por qué, pero lo suficientemente mayor para odiar ver tristes a sus _amigos_.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Quieres que juguemos juntos con tu búho? —Propone, volviendo a sonreír cuando Keiji despierta de su ensoñación—. Mi mamá está comprando en el supermercado que está en la acera de enfrente, pero como me dejó estar en el parque, seguro que tarda en regresar, ¡así que tenemos tiempo! ¡Podemos ir a los toboganes y ver quién es más rápido bajando por ellos! —Señala los juegos del parque, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, invadidos por un puñado más de niños que ríen y gritan.

Akaashi junta sus cejas y frunce sus labios, indeciso mientras abraza al señor búho. _Quiere_ ir, de verdad que quiere ir y, sobre todo, jugar con Kotaro, _pero_...

— Lo... lo siento, Bokuto-san. —Se disculpa bajando la cabeza, hundiendo parte de su rostro en la bufanda—. Estoy esperando a la pareja de mi mamá. Me dijo que me quedara aquí a esperarle, que volvería enseguida. No... —respira, como si le faltase aire— no puedo desobedecer. —Murmura; sus ojos se oscurecen aterrados y sus manos tiemblan al recordar el escozor que acompaña cada latigazo con el cinturón, del ardor que provoca las quemaduras de cigarro, el dolor con cada golpe certero.

— Oh... —Kotaro pone un mohín y su emoción se desinfla como un globo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo es "enseguida"? ¿Mucho o poco?

— No lo sé. —Keiji frunce un poco el ceño, removiéndose en su sitio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo es _enseguida_ , de hecho, ni siquiera sabe realmente cuánto tiempo lleva esperando ahí sentado, bajo la capa de nieve que continúa descendiendo a ritmo lento. Y eso, de alguna manera, le pone ansioso. ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? Le había pedido que le esperara ahí porque había olvidado el móvil en casa, que no tardaría mucho en venir a por él.

— Mmh... Si no puedes moverte, ¡entonces juguemos aquí! —Y para sorpresa de Akaashi, Bokuto insiste, recobrando el ánimo, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera pararle—. ¡Cuando mamá dice que vuelve enseguida tarda un moooontón porque habla mucho con mucha gente! A lo mejor eso le pasó a la pareja de tu mamá. ¡Podemos jugar un largo rato hasta que vengan a recogerte!

En sus nueve años de vida, jamás ha conocido a nadie con una personalidad tan _centelleante_. Y, posiblemente, no lo haría nunca. Bokuto brilla con una luz propia inmensa, como esa _estrella_ que siempre destaca en una constelación infinita, que te persigue cuando vas en coche y que siempre encuentras cada noche, aun cuando las demás se apagan o se ocultan entre nubes inofensivas.

— ¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo? ¿No piensas que será aburrido? —Se atreve a preguntar, algo asustado por su respuesta.

Pero Kotaro niega, bajando del banco de un salto para pararse frente a él, sonriente.

— Nunca me aburriría jugando con un amigo. —Asegura y esas palabras repletas de sinceridad dejan aturdido durante un instante a Akaashi y sacuden su corazón.

_Amigo_. Le ha llamado amigo. Por primera vez desde que llegó al parque, los labios de Keiji se curvan y sonríe, puro y feliz.

Un minuto después, ambos juguetean entre risas con el señor búho, fingiendo que es un _yakuza_ llamado Konoha que deben derrotar usando las bolas de nieve. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan jugando, pero Akaashi no quiere que acabe nunca. Se lo ha estado pasando en grande con Bokuto, obviando los momentos en los que él parecía caer en depresión al no poder siquiera rozar a _Konoha el yakuza_ con las bolas de nieve y tenía que tomarse unos laaargos segundos para recuperarse.

— ¡Woah, ha sido genial! —Exclama riendo Kotaro, dejándose caer sobre la nieve bocarriba, con la respiración agitada. Sus mejillas siguen arreboladas, pero su gorro de papel está descansando sobre el banco porque no quería que le pasara nada, mostrando completamente su cabello, ahora despeinado y revuelto por el juego.

— Ha sido... divertido. Muy divertido. —Añade Akaashi, sentado a su lado, con el corazón _latiéndole_ frenético dentro de él, pero más calmado que su nuevo amigo.

Bokuto le mira y amplía su sonrisa, incorporándose para sentarse.

— Akaashi, juguemos todos los días a partir de hoy. —Propone, pillando desprevenido al menor—. _Me gusta_ estar contigo, ¡y puedo traer a mis otros amigos si quieres!

Keiji no parece muy convencido con eso último. Piensa que haberle caído bien a Bokuto es un milagro que no se podría repetir con sus amigos. ¿Qué pasa si les cae mal? ¿Qué pasa si ellos no quieren jugar con él? ¿Bokuto se alejará? ¿Le dejará como lo hicieron los demás? Nunca se sintió alguien primordial en la vida de nadie, ni siquiera en la de su madre. Sentía que era alguien de segundas, que todo el mundo podía asegurarle que le quería, pero que a la hora de la verdad, sería dejado atrás sin vacilaciones, _abandonado_ como un perro.

— Bokuto-san, no sé si...

— ¡Seguro que te llevarás muy bien con ellos, Akaashi! —Le interrumpe—. ¡Sobre todo con Kuroo, es mi hermano de mentira! Es un poco tímido al principio, pero tiene un montón de gatos en casa. Aunque hay uno con el que tienes que tener cuidado —advierte, poniéndose serio—, se llama Kenma y parece muy tranquilo, pero es una trampa. ¡Una vez traté de jugar con su ovillo y el muy bestia me arañó y me mordió! —Lloriquea, mostrándole su mano derecha.

Keiji trata de fijarse bien en su pálida piel.

— Bokuto-san.

— ¿Sí, Akaashi?

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

— ¡Akaaaasheee, los arañazos y las mordidas!

— Ah, pero no se notan.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —Se ilusiona, mirando él también el dorso de su mano, apreciando únicamente una tenue marca de garras que está casi curada—. ¡Wow, mi mano vuelve a ser la que era! —Exclama contento y Akaashi, casi sin quererlo, vuelve a sonreír sobre la bufanda amarilla.

No quiere que la pareja de su madre vuelva. Ahora, quiere solo estar con Bokuto y jugar _más_ , mucho más.

Pero todo tiene su principio y su fin, por más que le duela a Keiji.

— ¡Kotaro! ¿¡Dónde te has metido, pequeño revoltoso?! ¡Hora de volver! —Y es la femenina voz de una mujer la que rompe la ilusión del menor en mil pedazos y pone ese tedioso fin.

— Ah, es mamá. —Bokuto se alza del suelo, seguida de un decaído Akaashi—. Jo, quería jugar un rato más. —Pone un mohín, todavía con la voz de su progenitora llamándole en la lejanía.

— Yo también. —Confiesa Keiji, con la mirada en el suelo y los brazos envolviendo su peluche.

— No estés triste, Akaashi. Volvámonos a ver mañana, por la tarde, aquí mismo. Y juguemos mucho más tiempo, ¿vale? Es una promesa. —Cuando el menor reúne el suficiente valor como para alzar su cabeza, se encuentra con el meñique del mayor alzado hacia él, acompañando de una radiante sonrisa.

Keiji vacila durante unos segundos, observando su mano, antes de alzar también su meñique y sin pensárselo más, enlazarlos.

— Es una promesa. —Repite, sonriendo con sutilidad.

— ¡Kotaro! ¡Si no apareces, te quedas sin cena! ¡Y hay carne! —La voz se escucha más cerca y Bokuto se sobresalta, tensándose.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey, la carne no! ¡Es mi cena favorita! —Se alarma, trotando hacia el banco para tomar su gorro de papel—. Tengo que irme, Akaashi, ¡pero nos vemos mañana! ¡Ah, y puedes quedarte la bufanda! —Le dedica una última sonrisa, despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos antes de correr hacia su madre, pidiéndole a gritos que no le castigara sin carne.

Keiji acaricia la bufanda mientras le observa alejarse con pesar, pero con una promesa que sigue latente en su meñique. Mañana _vendría_ , convencería a la pareja de su madre y a su madre para que le dejaran salir.

— Has... ¡hasta mañana, Bokuto-san! —Alza su voz, sin saber muy bien si Kotaro le ha oído.

Pero lo ha hecho. Su voz ha llegado y un segundo más tarde, cuando Kotaro desaparece de su campo de visión, oye su respuesta.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Akaashi!

Por segunda vez en el día, Keiji sonríe antes de regresar al banco y sentarse. La nieve sigue cayendo a cuenta gotas. Sigue sin notar el frío, pero sí la calidez que envuelve su pecho y se extiende como ola por todo su cuerpo mientras hunde más su rostro en la bufanda de su nuevo amigo.

— Amigo. —Susurra con cuidado, como si estuviera revelando el secreto del universo, y su sonrisa se amplía.

El primer amigo que ha tenido de verdad. Es feliz, completamente feliz y se siente en paz. Y mañana le verá de nuevo, disfrutará jugar con él y, quién sabe, quizás también conocerá a sus otros amigos y se llevarán genial, porque Bokuto es genial y a las personas geniales solo se le acercan personas igual de geniales.

Sí, mañana se verán.

O eso pensó.

Al día siguiente, el matrimonio Bokuto observa con asombro a su único hijo beber su zumo en tiempo récord y engullir como un pato los onigiris que el padre de familia a preparado con tanto cariño.

— ¡Gfafias pfor fa cfomfidfa! ¡Mfe vfoy! —Habla con la boca llena, tomando dos bolas más entre sus manitas limpias para luego bajar de la silla y corretear hacia la entrada de casa donde sus zapatos preferidos le esperan.

— ... ¿Qué bicho le ha picado esta vez? —Pregunta el hombre a su mujer tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Ella suspira bajo sus ojeras oscurecidas y la preocupación haciendo estragos en su rostro.

— Ayer me contó que conoció a un niño en el parque y que prometieron verse de nuevo hoy.

— Bueno, no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿no? —Sonríe orgulloso mientras se quita el delantal—. Kotaro siempre ha sido muy sociable.

Pero su esposa no sonríe, se cruza de brazos y arruga más su frente.

— Dijo que se llamaba Akaashi Keiji.

Solo basta la mención de ese apellido para que el padre de familia se tense y toda sonrisa se esfume, dejando paso a la seriedad.

— ¿Estás segura de que dijo eso? —Ella asiente y el silencio se adueña de la cocina durante segundos asfixiantes—. Quizás haya vuelto a tener amigos imaginarios.

— ¿Con el mismo nombre y apellido que un muerto? —Pregunta tajante, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los de su marido, que abre la boca, pero pronto la cierra al no encontrar palabras para responder—. Hay que llevarle de nuevo a la sacerdotisa. Kotaro está volviendo a ver lo que _no_ debería estar viendo y no me gusta.

Mientras tanto, Bokuto hijo se dirige como un torpedo al parque, realmente emocionado por encontrarse a Keiji. Tiene muchas ganas de jugar con él, de enseñarle nuevos sitios y saber qué cosas le gustan y qué no.

Pero cuando llega, toda emoción se evapora como agua en lava.

Akaashi _no_ está. En el banco donde se prometieron verse, solo queda el señor búho y la bufanda que le prestó. 

Kotaro parpadea, algo confundido mientras sus ojos recorren la zona. _Quizá..._ , piensa, _se retrase un poco. Sí que vendrá, lo ha prometido_ , trata de animarse, forzando un poco su sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento sobre el banco, junto al señor búho. Balanceando sus piernas, observa los onigiris, esperando que no se estropeen con el frío. Estará seguro de que a Akaashi le gustarán, su papá es genial haciendo onigiris, sobre todo los rellenos de atún, sus favoritos. 

— Ojalá Akaashi no tarde. —Murmura, algo inquieto, como si no fuera capaz de creer sus propias palabras, como si hubiera _algo_ dentro de él que le asegura no va a venir—. Prometimos con el juramento de meñiques que nos volveríamos a ver. —Se recuerda, con la voz quebrada—. Akaashi va a venir. Tiene que venir.

Bokuto esperará lo que tenga que esperar, Akaashi vendrá. Por eso dejó al señor búho y su bufanda ahí, ¿no? Para avisarle de que llegará en cualquier momento.

Pero el tiempo pasa, el cielo va oscureciéndose y los minutos se van convirtiendo en horas que _pesan_ en el pecho de Kotaro, quién deja caer los onigiris al suelo para abrazar al peluche con fuerza, todavía manteniendo con vida una esperanza falsa.

Akaashi no aparece. Ni lo hará.

Akaashi Keiji había fallecido cinco días antes por hipotermia tras haber sido engañado y abandonado en el parque por la pareja de su madre (quién también asesinó a su progenitora solo un par de horas después). Una atleta profesional había encontrado su cuerpo, helado y blanco como el papel, sepultado parcialmente por la nieve, cerca del mismo banco de madera en el que su alma esperó paciente durante días para cumplir su último deseo que Kotaro Bokuto cumplió.

Sin embargo, éste no supo esa verdad hasta que creció y comprendió que sus ojos estaban dotados de una habilidad única, que podía ver cosas que otros no y que ese amigo que hizo aquel mes de noviembre _existió_ alguna vez. Pero que, por desgracia, no llegó a tiempo para conocer.

Aun así, diez años después y tras docenas de sesiones intensas con la sacerdotisa para hacerle olvidar aquello que vio, sigue guardando con cariño el peluche que recogió del parque y que se negó a soltar incluso cuando su madre, muy preocupada, fue a buscarle cuando la tarde sucumbió a la noche, encontrándole bajo el banco, a punto de llorar y tratando de convencerse inútilmente de que Akaashi volvería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, heey, heeey! Si llegaron hasta aquí es que sobrevivieron al drama, estoy aliviada
> 
> Si esto sale bien y logro manejar mejor la plataforma, posiblemente la colapse con otros one-shots de Haikyuu porque sigo de luto por su final y no lO PUEDO SUPERAR LO SIENTO. Será como una manera de desestresarme hasta octubre, cuando saquen la segunda parte de la temporada 4 y podré volver a llorar por ellos
> 
> Nos leemos pronto ♡
> 
> ¡Un abrazo gigaaante y que la vida les sea tan tierna como el "gomen tsukki" de yamaguchi!


End file.
